


Taste On My Lips

by puptart



Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: AFAB Runner Five, BDSM, Gender-Neutral Runner Five, Janine is bossy and Five's a messy heaux, Other, Season 3 Mission 5 spoilers, Season 3 Spoilers, Strap-Ons, Thigh Harnesses, barely but it's there, face riding, much abs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23523304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puptart/pseuds/puptart
Summary: Runner Five doesn't always mean to get in trouble with Janine, but they love when she shows them who's boss.
Relationships: Janine De Luca/Runner Five
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Taste On My Lips

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a trade with Crownleys <3

The bed creaks. 

It’s not really a bed meant for two grown adults, nor is it really meant for such _activities_ that are happening in it currently. Runner Five isn’t even sure it’s actually a bed and not a foldout camping table with a bit of cushion and a sheet over it. If they aren’t careful, Five and Janine both will end up in a pile on the floor, having to explain to Maxine just how they’ve made a mess of her hospital. 

The thought of it makes them grin; they have no shame, but Janine? Oh to see her face…

“Ow!” Five yelps at a sudden, sharp pain in their lower lip. They rear back, Janine smirking, her hips still moving in that slow, deliberate way against their lap. 

“Did that hurt, Runner Five?” she asks. In this position, with her on top, they can see right down her shirt. It’s not a low cut shirt, nor does Janine wear push up bras, but oh, sweet cleavage, what a gift to be bestowed on- 

Janine grabs their chin and forces them to look up. They give her a slanted smile.

“What was the question?”

“Did that hurt?”

“Oh, yes.” They run their tongue over the sore spot, which throbs. “Do it again?”

Janine arches a brow and raises her eyebrow. “Pardon?”

“Please,” Five adds. Janine nods and leans back in to press her mouth to theirs. 

It hasn’t been so long since they woke up in her bed- not even ten hours at this point- but they find themself constantly hungry for Janine. Her weight in their lap, the pressure of her hips against theirs, the way she’s clearly finding _something_ in the motion, it all drives them crazy with the need to touch her. To pull her close. Their hands stay on her hips, gripping tight, following her lead. 

Another bite in the same spot draws a groan from them. Janine muffles it with another kiss, tilting their head to the right angle. Long, lush, warm. Her fingertips run down the side of their neck, finding their shoulder and gripping tight. Chests pressed close together, warm and soft and they would do _anything_ to take her shirt off right now.

Their hands creep up the curve of her back, from her hips to her waist. Janine moves to kiss beneath their jaw, leaving tiny bites so gentle they won’t bruise, which is such a tease. Five trails their hands higher. The next kiss takes a moment longer to land than the ones previous, but she doesn’t stop them until they bring their hands around and cup her against their palms. Janine pulls back sharply and says, _“No.”_

A single word, all of two letters, but it strikes Five to the core. Heart pounding, excitement and disappointment mingling, they pull their hands away, holding them up in surrender. 

“Yes, Janine,” they say dutifully. Janine tuts and rolls her eyes, taking their hands and putting them back on her hips. 

“This isn’t a scene, Five,” she reminds them. 

“Well pardon me, but you started it,” they say.

“How so?”

“When you pull out the dom voice, what am I meant to do?”

“I- I did no such thing! I can say ‘no’ without it being a scene.”

“Sure, but it’s the _way_ you say it.” Five waggles their eyebrows. “That’s the voice that can make me roll over and beg.”

“Oh, hush. I did not mean it in that way.”

Five pulls her hips back against theirs, hoping to coax her back into humping them, but it seems that ship has sailed. They pout.

“Well maybe I want it to be,” they argue.

Janine’s lips form a thin line, eyes glancing for the door. No one’s there, and considering how fast Maxine and Sam scampered when Janine showed up looking like thunder after hearing that Five was laid up with a sprained ankle? Yeah, no one’s going to be interrupting them. A conclusion she comes to as well. 

“Very well,” she says, tone reluctant, but the sparkle in her eye betrays her true thoughts on it. Five grins, and goes for the tie on their shorts. A hand on their wrist stops them. “Not here. I fear we’ve defiled the hospital quite enough for today.”

“Oh c’mon, like Jack and Eugene haven’t done worse,” Five argues as she carefully dismounts the bed. Okay, it’s only rumors, but still. “Plus, after how you came in, everyone else probably thinks you’re tearing me a new one and they’re not about to get caught in the crossfire.”

Their jaw is taken roughly in her hand, drying up their words and sending their heart racing all over again. Janine squeezes, not hard enough to hurt, but enough to keep their attention squarely on her. 

“It was not a request.” She gives them a cool look, and Five nearly melts into a puddle at her feet.

“Yes, Janine,” they say with some difficulty, a goofy smile spreading on their face. The corners of Janine’s mouth twitch up, and she releases them. “Oh, uh, Janine?”

“Hm?”

“Well, my foot?” They point to the tight bandaging Maxine just finished up. “It’s not that bad, but it might take a bit to get to the farmhouse.”

Janine softens and nods. “We’ll go slow.”

She finds them a pair of crutches, which they recognize as the same crutches they used the last time they had a hurt leg, thanks to the sparkling fish stickers Sam had put on them. Walking with them sucks the whole time once they get going, and their armpits are going to have bruises, but eventually, Five and Janine make it across the township and into the farmhouse. Unusually, no one stops them, though perhaps the gossip squad had already spread the news that Five’s in trouble around Abel. 

“Oh thank God,” Five groans as they step inside, inhaling the familiar scent of Janine’s house. It’s mostly tidy, with certain spots allocated to clutter. The kitchen table has become more of a secondary workbench, but the coffee table is always clean and cleared off for those occasions that Janine invites them to eat with her. Occasions which have been increasing to near-daily. Five has actually started keeping clothes and a toothbrush here, as often as those dinner dates lead to them spending the night. 

Considering Maxine has put them on mandatory furlough for the next two weeks, they wonder if Janine will keep them here. 

Janine steps up, jaw tight as she looks up at them. “Perhaps we should take a break.”

“Nah, I can make it to the bedroom, it’s just a little further,” Five says. They’d had to stop to adjust their crutches a few times on the way here, but they’ll be fine to keep going for now. Janine shakes her head.

“No. I mean a break from fooling around,” she says, reaching up to brush her fingertips along their hairline, slick with sweat. 

“There’s no better painkiller than an orgasm,” Five says in a singsong tone. “In fact, seeing you without a shirt on could knock me out well enough for surgery-”

“Enough,” she says, taking a swipe at them, but they hop away on one foot just in time for her to miss. There’s a smile trying to break through, but she’s holding it tightly in check. “Quite presumptuous of you though, assuming I plan to let you come.”

Five gawks at her. “What!”

Janine gives them an even look. “Have you earned it?”

Stomach trembling, Five’s grip on the crutches tightens. “Are we starting?”

“We are.” Janine wipes the sweat from her fingers with the front of their shirt. Five grins and sets the crutches against the front closet, careful not to put too much weight on their foot as they reach for her buttons- _smack_.

“Ow,” Five pouts, shaking their hand. “You said we started!”

Janine scoffs. “Correct. Which means my word is law, and I never said you were allowed to touch.”

Five flexes their hand. It’s been a while since they last did anything like this with Janine. Enough so that they’re rusty at falling into line.

“Sorry, Janine.”

Janine nods. “Go upstairs and wait on the bed for me.” After a glance at their foot, she says, “If you need help-”

“I can make it,” they assure her, ducking in to steal a quick kiss, which garners an offended huff and nothing more. It’s early, so a little scene breaking won’t hurt. 

Or maybe it will. How exciting.

They make their way up the stairs with only a little trouble, managing to swing themself up one step at a time by bracing their arms against the rail and catching themself on their good foot. It just takes a little longer, and their arms are damn sore after. At the top of the stairs, they flex their bicep to feel it; they could definitely use a little more focus on their arms, rather than their legs and core. 

Shaking it off, they limp the familiar path to the bedroom. The bed is neatly made as always, looking as if it’s never been used. Five flops onto their back and wriggles around, just to muss it up a bit. 

Something loosens up in the back of their neck at times like this, with the reins quite _firmly_ in Janine’s grasp. It leaves their body feeling like they’re floating and hypersensitive. What drives them crazy though is how Janine likes to plan things to death and make them _wait_. 

As a runner, Five is far better suited to snap decisions. Yes, they can be patient when they need to be, but it is always torturous. Doubly so when the end result involves them being naked while Janine is naked. Their hands curl into fists at the thought. 

Their career choice can’t entirely be blamed here. Five’s been impatient since well before the zombie plague swept the world. 

Muffled noises come from downstairs, gentle clanks and thumps making the familiar sound of Janine puttering away at something. No telling what. Janine could be sat in the middle of an empty room with her arms bound and within five minutes she’d be free and tinkering away at something. There’s always something more to do, another task to accomplish, a fabricated job that only she can do right. When she finishes one, she moves on to the next in an endless cycle. 

Dear God, she might actually forget that she sent them upstairs to wait for her. 

Distraught at the idea, Five huffs and pouts at every noise coming up from below. It’s easy to hear too, considering Janine’s deliberately redesigned the ventilation system in the old house so that she can hear everything going on from her room. 

It’s really unfair. They _did_ complete the mission, after all, and every single piece of equipment made it back to Abel unscathed. The worst casualty was their ankle, and that’ll heal up in no time. They deserve to be lavished with attention!

If Janine won’t do it, well then, they’ll just… take matters into their own hands. They don’t _need_ Janine to ravish them.

(Not right away, at least)

Taking a deep breath in through the nose, they shift against the mattress, finding a comfortable position, and when they exhale, they relax fully. Their spine elongates and pops a few times, which has them groaning quietly. 

Five runs their hands down the front of their torso, palms pressed flat against their chest and moving down until they reach their thighs. Sweeping back up, their thumbs catch the hem of their shirt, tugging it up to their armpits. One hand stays against their stomach, the muscles firm and defined (having _earned_ the trophy for _Best Abs in Abel_ four years in a row. Suck that, Lauchlan), while the other hand moves down over their running shorts, between their legs to apply a little pressure where they’re warmest. They hum, shifting their hips. It feels _good_ , but something is missing. 

Drawing up the image of Janine in their mind helps. Something between fantasy and memory, they let their eyes fall shut and imagine her in front of them. Broad shoulders with long hair cascading over them, framing her face as she climbs over them, naked as a jaybird. Her tawny skin gleaming in the sunlight, ample breasts pressing to their chest as she leans down to kiss their neck. 

Five groans; oh yeah, that’s it right there. They wiggle a hand down their shorts, rubbing a circle with their fingers, fast and to the point, pretending it’s her. It’s Janine’s hand now on their stomach, murmuring how she loves their body in their ear, telling them how she plans to get herself off with them. Their mouth, their hand, their thighs… It’s all for her. She nuzzles close as their breathing gets shallow, muscles tensing all over. 

_“Five,_ ” she breathes, panting already in their ear. _“Oh Five…. Five…”_

“Five.”

They jolt upright, eyes flying open. At the doorway is Janine, her arms crossed tight over her chest, observing them with a severe glint in her eye. Five gapes.

“How did you get up here without me hearing you?!” they exclaim. Janine doesn’t answer.

“Did I give you permission to touch yourself?”

Oh boy. They’re in trouble. Five wets their lips and fixes their clothes, wiping their hand off on their shirt with mock casualness. “Well, you didn’t _not_ give me permission to touch myself.”

She may as well be a marble statue, glaring at them for their impudence. At last, she shakes her head. 

“You know better than that, Runner Five.” She crosses the room, kneeling at the foot of the bed where her chest of goodies lies, silver key glinting in her hand. The lock comes open with a soft _click._ “I’m afraid you’ll need to be punished.”

Five perks up. Now _that’s_ what they’re talking about-

Janine straightens up and closes the footlocker, a shapeless leather harness in hand. There are so very many leather harnesses in that box that Five cannot possibly recognize it on sight alone. Not until she lays them (because they see now that there are two harnesses) side by side on the bed.

“Those?” Five groans. 

“If I cannot trust you to behave when left to your own devices, then I simply must ensure that you have no other choice. Now, clothes off and lay back on the bed.” The words are said with the expectation that they will be obeyed. 

A tingling sensation starts in the back of their skull at her command and slowly slips down to settle in between their legs as Janine steps back and waits. She stares them down, without an ounce of self-consciousness. 

Normally they’d stand for this, letting her bark out orders to turn around, lift their arms, spread their legs, whatever she has a fancy to see them do for her as they undress. Today, they opt to stay on the bed, and she doesn’t give them a command to do otherwise. 

They pull their shirt off first, because that’s easiest, and they flex a little just to see if she reacts. Most of the time she does with a hungry gaze, maybe a flush to her cheeks, but it’s always a little different when she gets into this mindset. The showing off hardly impresses her-- if anything, she merely tolerates their foolishness. God, how they love to be foolish for her. 

She holds her hand out once their shirt is off, and they hesitate before passing it to her. Nodding, Janine says, “And the rest. I’ll take care of it since you cannot.”

Ah, so she’s decided to be nice because of their ankle. Part of them considers teasing her for it, but that tingle reappears at the back of their neck. The pleasure of simply shutting up and doing as they’re told numbs their tongue into silence. Five shifts the rest of their clothes off and hands it over.

“Very good,” Janine says patiently. “Now lie back, knees bent and apart.”

Sighing quietly enough that she won’t hear, Five rolls back and props their knees up. They squirm a little, never quite used to how exposed they feel this way. It’s a good sort of discomfort though, the kind that makes their blood race in their veins. They know Janine will take care of them.

They try to watch as she comes striding back with her usual evenly spaced march, no sexy catwalk or sultry stares, but laying on their back makes it difficult. Going up on elbows would be against the rules as well. Her thighs bump against the bed, shifting it slightly, and she cups one of their knees against her palm as she leans forward to fetch one of the harnesses. It’s a thoughtless touch, just to brace herself, but the point of contact reminds them of biting down on a live wire.

With quick, practiced motions, Janine unbuckles the bigger harness, using it to loop around Five’s upper thigh. They swallow hard at the cool touch of leather, and the pressure as she cinches it. Her fingers wiggle against their leg, to test the tension. The sensation makes Five squirm and choke down a laugh. She only manages to get one finger in, so she loosens the harness a little, getting two fingers between their leg and the harness the second time she tries. 

“You’ve been focusing your legs more,” she notes. Five shrugs.

“I’m a runner. Kinda necessary.”

“Your commentary is not,” Janine replies. Five grins, and pretends to button their lips. She holds out her palm. “Give me your hand.”

They obey, and she puts a leather cuff around their wrist, the inside soft suede. There’s a quiet metallic click as she attaches the cuff to the harness, then moves to the other leg to repeat the process. 

Trussed up and ready, Five can’t help the anticipation running up and down their spine like ants on the march. They’re _aching_ with it, but somehow Janine sees her own handiwork and her desperate and needy partner all sprawled and ready to be taken and says, “Now stay here and behave until I’m ready for you.”

Five groans. They don’t expect sympathy, and they do not receive it. Janine simply checks that the metal clips are secure, then leaves them alone on the mattress _again_. Really, Five wonders how fucked in the head they are that this is the exact kind of thing that gets them all hot and bothered to think about. 

It’s not so much the bondage that does it for them though, it’s more that it’s a vehicle for Janine to enforce what _she_ wants on them, and for them to obey, whether they ‘want’ to or not. Because no, they do not _want_ to be patient, they don’t _want_ to be denied, but that’s how Janine keeps them in check.

And they are so very much a sucker for doing what Janine wants. 

Okay, the bondage is kinda nice too. Mostly after they’ve actually started having sex, and they know they’re being taken care of. It’s the waiting that kills them. 

They test the restraints themself, tugging their wrists and wiggling their legs. Without the use of scissors, the harness is snug enough that they’re not getting out without some extraordinary effort and some gymnastic levels of flexibility. Janine doesn’t want them touching themself, and they certainly won’t be. 

Their thighs tense, the leather creaking lightly. That tingle in the back of their head comes back, knowing that this is what Janine wants. It helps them slow down, to stay patient because what they want will come. Janine will take care of them. After all, if she’s stopped them from touching themself, that means _she_ plans to touch them.

Until then, they press their thighs together for a little friction. 

To their surprise, Janine returns not much later with a _tsk,_ crossing the room to land a sharp _smack_ on the outside of their leg. Five jumps with a grin at the sting.

“Do I need to get the spreader bar?” Janine asks. 

“Might be fun,” Five warns. Janine shakes her head, and that’s when they notice she’s carrying something in her hands. A blue ceramic bowl, though the contents are a mystery to them from this angle. 

“Spread,” she tells them, and they obey, though it is a challenge to give up even that small amount of relief. Her eyes drop down between their legs, sharp and appraising. Somehow they feel far more naked like this than when she’s got her tongue buried in them. A single finger runs up their folds, warm and rough with callouses. Five sucks in a hard breath. 

“Janine-”

“You’re so flushed already,” Janine says, as if she didn’t hear them, then bends forward with her lips pursed to blow a thin stream of air over their folds. The harness holds them in place as they jolt, a gasp leaving them belatedly. 

“Fuck,” they grit out, a deep-seated _ache_ in their cunt. _“Janine.”_

She steps around the bed and sits on the edge, placing her damp finger against their lips, which they eagerly suck into their mouth. 

“Hush,” she says. Five presses their tongue against the rough pad of her finger until she takes it away. “I suppose this is why you were injured earlier. Too distracted by your filthy urges to pay attention to your mission.”

“No,” Five says, a touch defensive even though they know she’s just playing her role. 

“Explain then.”

They grimace, not wanting to delay any further. No argument will work here though. Best to just do as she says in this case, so they tell her everything. 

Long story short, apparently there were quite a few more zombies in the hotel they were searching through than previously expected, which lead to a harrowing chase, at the end of which Five busted out a window in the old doctor’s hotel room and threw themself out.

“It was just one story up,” Five says. They wiggle their bandaged foot. “I landed wrong, but it barely twinges.”

Janine heaves a deep sigh, clearly deciding to put a discussion on it to the side for now. Shaking her head, she says, “Perhaps you owe Mr. Yao something for making him put up with your stubborn nonsense.”

“I wouldn’t mind that,” Five says, waggling their eyebrows. Another smack meets the side of their thigh, this one hard enough that there’s a little heat in their skin after. 

“Behave,” Janine warns. She holds up the bowl. “Or you won’t get your treat.”

“Oh?”

“Close your eyes.”

Intrigued, they do. These games are always fun. After a moment, they decide to sneak a peak, entirely expecting the smack that comes. Five can’t hide their smile as they close their eyes again.

Something cool and smooth rubs along their lower lip, leaving a trail of dampness behind. Five lifts their head to try and bite it, but the object is pulled away. Their tongue darts out to taste the juice left on their lip; sweet and tart and very familiar. A fruit of some sort, though they aren’t sure which. 

“What is it?” Five asks. 

“Open,” Janine says. Obediently, they open their mouth. This time, she puts it in their mouth. Five closes their lips around her fingers and the fruit both. A small, amused hum comes from above before Janine takes her hand back. 

“Now what do you think?”

“Strawberry.”

“Very good,” Janine says. Funny how they fill with pride, even when the praise is for something so small. The bowl is set aside, and her hands come up to toy with the top button on her shirt. Teasing the blue plastic with her fingers, she asks, “Are you ready for your next treat?”

It feels almost as if their bones are vibrating as they nod in desperate anticipation of what’s to come. Janine slips the first button loose, then the next, one after another with the quick efficiency of one who isn’t trying to seduce their partner. Five is, after all, pretty well seduced by this point. 

Sliding the fabric (wrinkled from work and a lack of ironing) from her strong, well-defined arms, Janine gets off the bed and crosses the room to put it in the laundry hamper. Five can just catch a glimpse of her from their position, and they strain to see her better. Even if she’s not trying to put on a show for them, Five is not foolish enough to not appreciate watching Janine de Luca undressing herself. She ignores them until they manage to get an elbow under themself and lever up into a sitting position. 

“Lie _down_ , Runner Five,” she says, hardly sparing them a glance as she shimmies her jeans off, and goes to the closet to put away her worn leather belt. 

They flop back with a sigh. The bed dips as she returns, climbing up to throw a knee on either side of their head. For a moment they stare up at her, utterly incapable of words. 

When they find their tongue again, they say, “You forgot a couple of things.”

“This?” Janine says, brushing her fingers over the front-clasp of her bra. “Or…?” She adjusts the band of her underwear. 

“Both.”

With a chuckle, she says, “Well if they bother you, by all means, take them off yourself.”

Five makes a show of pouting and jerking on the restraints, which draws another deep, throaty laugh from Janine. If they could, they would bottle the sound up and keep it.

She leans over them, reaching past their head. They take the opportunity to lean up and press a kiss to her thigh. 

“I’m not afraid to put a stop to this,” Janine warns. “Keep your head up for a moment.”

She slips a pillow beneath their skull, and they lean back against it gratefully. Once they’re settled, Janine brushes the backs of her fingers against their forehead and down their cheek in a tender caress. She rubs their ear with her thumb until they squirm at the ticklishness. The look in her eye is so deeply fond that Five almost can’t meet her gaze. 

“How’s your ankle?” she asks, voice quieter.

“Not even twinging.”

“Very good.” The hand on their face goes instead between her legs, where she tugs the material of her panties aside. “Now then. Tongue out, Runner Five.”

Five opens their mouth, tongue out, straining upward towards their treat, but they’re stopped by Janine’s palm against their forehead. She pushes them back down, holding them against the pillow. Even when they stop trying to lift up, she keeps her hand against them as she lowers her hips to meet their face. 

Warmth and wetness covers their mouth, the taste of her exploding on their tongue. Their eyes flutter shut as they groan, their own cunt throbbing.

“Eyes open, Runner Five.” They obey, cheeks warm as she gazes down at them expectantly. Her fingers run through their hair. “Go on. You know what to do.”

That they do. Janine has them well trained in eating her pussy. 

They start slow because she likes to be seduced. Long, slow strokes over her pussy with a soft tongue, just the way she likes. She says nothing at first, makes no sound, but there’s a subtle shift in her breathing that tells them all they need to know. Her hips settle more heavily against them, though not enough to stop them from doing what they need to do. 

Her lips part as they tease at her entrance, the first groan drawn by their tongue dipping inside. They curl against her walls, rubbing with intention as deeply as they can reach. Janine bites down on a moan, both hands on their head now. 

When she’s ready for more she shifts her hips, putting their mouth exactly where she wants it. They switch it up and lap at her clit instead, wishing they could fill her up with their fingers, stretching her until she _screams_ with pleasure. With their hands bound, they can only do their best to draw as much pleasure with nothing but their tongue. They draw their tongue over her clit with short, fast motions, and she hisses above them at first, but it dissolves into groans that settle low in her belly. 

The first time they wrap their lips around her clit and suck, she gives a wordless shout, but it’s not quite enough. They release the suction, going back to the fast lapping, then suck at her again. Janine’s legs tremble on either side of their head, back bowed inward. Her ponytail slips over her shoulder, dangling just a few inches above their nose. Five keeps going, knowing what they’re doing is exactly what she wants, that it makes her feel good. 

With a choked off gasp, Janine swears and grinds down against their face, her moans growing in volume and pitch until she lets out a final, “Fuck!”

Five doesn’t stop, just keeps at it until she lifts herself off of them and says, “That’s quite enough,” in a breathless voice. Cool air rushes to meet their damp face, and they suck in a hard breath. 

Running their tongue over their lips, they ask, “Are you sure? I could keep going.”

“Always so eager,” she says, patting their cheek. “But yes, that’s enough. I have other plans for you.”

“Are you going to fuck me?” they ask eagerly.

“Perhaps.” Janine reaches past them again, her cleavage nearly pressing into their face as she grabs a clean rag from the stash in the bedside drawer. She straightens up, then cleans their face off efficiently, but gently. Five struggles to stay still until she’s done. They flex their hands and arch their back, the little patience they have left fading fast.

“Now?” 

“Hush, Runner Five, or I’ll find the gag.”

Five sighs dreamily. “You keep promising so many fun things, but then you won’t- Mmf!”

Her palm fits against their mouth to silence them, her voice firm as she says, _“Hush.”_

They whine wordlessly against her hand, but when they stay quiet in the following moments, Janine releases them, running her hand down to fit against their throat. There’s no pressure at all, just a warm presence. Choking isn’t their thing, but displays of power are; the fact that Janine _could_ choke them does more for them than her actually doing it. 

With Five settled, Janine scoots back to sit against their lap, careful not to squish them. Not that she could, or that Five would complain either way. Her hands smooth down their chest, pinching their nipples, sliding over their abs. She gives a small smile when they flex against her touch. From there she slides her hands lower and lower until they reach where her body meets theirs, and they run up her stomach and over her breasts. 

Five watches raptly. Her fingers are not dainty, but there’s undeniable nimbleness as she brings them together and unhooks the front clasp. She holds the bra closed still, clearly enjoying Five’s attention. 

“I must confess, Runner Five,” she says, her voice a low purr that feels like a caress against their spine. “I wore this today because I know it’s your favorite. Ever since you left this morning I have thought about having you undress me, and letting you have your fun with these.” She tugs the bra, her breasts jiggling slightly in a way that is absolutely hypnotic. 

“You did?” Five asks, voice rough. They can conjure the image in their mind vividly.

“Mhm. I had so many plans for you.” She leans down, pressing a barely-there kiss to their lips. When they lean up to return it, she pulls back just a hair too far for them to reach. With a steady expression, she says, “But you’ve been ornery, so you only get to watch now.”

Five gapes as she sits back up. “Oh, that’s just _mean.”_

Janine gives them a look that says ‘you think _that’s_ mean?’

Her grip loosens, and she shrugs the bra off, revealing her naked chest at last. It doesn’t matter that this is something they’ve seen a hundred times, or that the last time was just this morning. Swallowing hard, Five shifts beneath her, desperate now for some relief. Just how much trouble could they get in for hoisting themself upright and doing their best to face plant into her chest anyways?

As if reading their mind, Janine gives them a sharp look. They stay put. 

Once freed of the article, Janine rubs her hands over the red lines it left on her skin, along her shoulders, and across her ribcage. Five gives her a plaintive look, _begging_ to be allowed to kiss the marks. Her hands continue, unconcerned by their wants, soothing the tender skin. 

“Watch, Runner Five,” Janine murmurs, her hands cupping her heavy breasts and lifting them. She pinches her nipples, letting out a low sigh as she plays with them. “Mm.”

Five wiggles, throat dry at the sight, and they don’t dare so much as blink.

Janine wets her lips. “Ah, this feels nice. I think I could- Yes, I could certainly satisfy myself, just like this. All I would need more is…” One hand slides over her belly, slipping down into her panties. The fabric moves as her hand slides deeper between her legs, and she groans. “Oh yes. Ah-”

“Janine,” Five whines, the pressure building inside of them, like a balloon on the verge of popping. 

“I said hush,” she says, voice low and eyes shut, too focused on the sensation of her hands on herself to bother with truly chastising them. They shut their mouth, biting down hard on their lower lip as they watch, wishing more than anything to touch her. The restraints hold them in place though, and it’s almost a mercy to not have to _decide_ to obey Janine’s wish that they simply watch. If it were up to their own self-control, they’d have been kicked out of bed or flogged or who knows what else she might come up with.

(All very interesting and delicious possibilities, but Five wants to get off tonight. Very badly.)

Janine gives an ardent moan, head falling back as her hand works more quickly. The hand down her panties works quickly, her other hand running all over her body. Five’s palms tingle and their stomach clenches as they watch. Her thumb flicks over her nipples, her palm smooths up the side of her neck, then down over her stomach, fingertips just barely brushing her lower belly, making the muscles tense. She touches herself just the way Five does, just the way Five wants to, in every single place they wish they could put their mouth on her. 

Her orgasm comes quieter this time, with a sharp breath inward, her body going suddenly still, eyelids fluttering. Shoulders dropping, she sighs deeply. There’s a glow around her, a softening that doesn’t happen often outside the bedroom. She slips her hand out of her underwear, fingers glistening, and she presses them to Five’s lips.

“Clean up.”

Five nearly chokes themself in their haste to suck her fingers clean, which earns a soft laugh. 

“Very good, Runner Five. Very good,” she says. “Do you want me to fuck you still?” Five nods, fingers still in their mouth. She takes them away, wiping the dampness against their stomach. “You may speak, Five. Tell me what you want.”

“I want you to fuck me,” they burst, belatedly adding, “Please.”

“Keep going,” Janine says, curling her fingers beneath their chin.

“Pretty please?” They swallow hard as she lifts their chin up. Her lips meet their throat, and they gasp at the barest touch of teeth. “Ah, Janine- Please! I want you to fuck me.”

“Mhm…” Her kisses move up to their jaw. 

“I want you to fuck me hard. I want you to make me _yours_.”

“You already are mine, Runner Five,” Janine says against their ear. They shiver at the touch of her breath against their skin. “But I will show you that you are, if that is what you want.”

“Please,” Five says, voice cracking. Janine straightens up and slips off the bed again.

“On your belly.”

Five blinks up at her, then rustles the harness with a deadpan expression. She lifts an eyebrow at them.

“I know what I said. Now, on your belly.”

It’s an incredibly awkward and unsexy maneuver, but they manage to flip themself over, struggling as their face is jammed into the pillow. Thankfully, Janine whisks it away, leaving them to press their cheek against the mattress instead, which is definitely better. She disappears behind them, out of sight, and a moment later the footlocker clicks open again.

“Which one are you using?” they ask as they listen to the gentle rustle and clank of leather and metal. The footlocker closes with a _snap_ that makes them jump, and the mattress dips as she climbs on behind them.

“You tell me,” she says. A lid pops open, followed by a gentle sloshing sound. 

“You’re really one to call _me_ orner- _Ah.”_

A single finger, slick with cold lube slips up their cunt, then back down and up and down again in a slow inward spiral. Five’s tongue twists into a knot as the blunted fingertip teases around and around their entrance with a touch so light they can’t stop a high whine escaping their throat. The finger drops down suddenly, circling their clit in the opposite direction. Close, but never quite touching. She repeats this pattern until they’re quivering, toes cramping from how tightly they’re curled. Their mouth falls open, ready to speak, but they don’t know what to say. The safeword, just to get relief? Asking for more? All they manage is, _“Janine.”_

Before they lose their mind or start to cry, her hand disappears and is quickly replaced by the smooth, cool head of her cock against them. The lube is cold enough that they shiver as she guides it through their folds, mixing in with their slickness. She presses against their entrance, adding pressure without going in, and Five can’t take it anymore. They press back, taking what they want. 

A sharp _slap_ against their ass startles a yelp out of them, Janine slipping out of them entirely as their body jolts. Her hand grips the cheek she’d hit, then smooths her palm over the warm skin.

“Did that hurt?”

It takes Five a moment to speak, but she’s patient. “No, it-” They clear their throat, blinking past the stars in their eyes. “No, it just startled me.”

She gives them a light pat. “Behave, and I won’t have to do it again.”

Five squirms, lips pressed tight together to stop themself from asking her to _please_ do it again. Fuck, they can’t take any more detours, no more denial. They just want her to rail them so hard they forget their name again. She takes their silence for agreement.

“Good. Now, since you want it so bad-” She takes their hip in a tight grip, pressing into them in a smooth, steady glide. Her cock meets no resistance, sliding in until her hips press against their ass. “Oh, you _were_ ready for this, weren’t you?”

“Very,” Five says, jaw loose. This isn’t one of the _biggest_ dildos in Janine’s chest of toys, but it’s thick and untextured, the way they like. It’s one of the ones they use when Five just wants her to fuck them senseless. 

“You want it badly, don’t you?”

_“Very.”_

Janine’s fingers tighten. “You may have it then.”

There’s not much of a warm-up, and Five doesn’t need one. Janine snaps her hips hard into them, pulling them into every thrust. Her fingers dig bruises on their skin, and they gasp as pleasure shoots up their spine. 

“Ah, _fuck,”_ Five gasps, fingers grasping at air. 

“You have quite the mouth,” Janine says evenly. The slap of skin on skin doesn’t pause for a second as she speaks. 

“You would- _Nng-_ You would know, Jen,” Five replies, grinning when she scoffs and shoves their face against the mattress. 

No more words are exchanged as she rails into them, harder and faster. The slow build-up of pleasure turns to a roaring fire, their blood boiling in their veins as she urges them on. Janine’s breathing grows heavier, but stays as steady as the rocking of her hips again Five. 

Helpless noises spill from their lips, arms straining against the restraints that hold them tight. Janine is relentless in her pursuit as Five’s moans grow more fevered, more urgent. They come almost without meaning to, fast and hard in a way that leaves sparks in their eyes. Gasping in a breath they forgot to take, they give out a shaky, “I- I came-”

“I’m aware,” Janine says, her breathing growing a touch labored. She doesn’t stop, if anything, she seems more determined. There’s no moment of relief, no slowdown, just Janine making them take it. Five squirms and moans, forehead pressing into the mattress.

“Ah, Janine!” Five shakes. “I’m close. Real close.”

Without another word, her hand slips around and she works their clit in a well-practiced manner, know exactly which buttons to push to throw them into another orgasm. It’s like a haymaker to the chest when it hits, and their voice goes high in a way they’d be embarrassed about if every inch of their body wasn’t filled with sharp electric bolts of energy that race through their limbs over and over, starting right where Janine has her hand on them and shooting outward. Everything else melts away, their world narrowing to the points of connection between them. Janine works them through it, saying something they don’t quite catch. Their pulse thunders in their ears as the pleasure starts to ebb away. 

As they pant, chest heaving, Janine slows down and puts her hand back on their hips. The movement of her hips stops as she presses as tightly into them as she can possibly get. Her hands run from their ass down the slope of their back, gripping the back of their neck.

“I’m good,” Five murmurs, jelly in every joint. Janine gives them a squeeze, then drags her blunt nails across their back as she moves them back to their hips. No iron grip this time, no slamming them back against her cock, just holding them in place as she continues to fuck into them. Slow, steady, easy; the way Janine likes to fuck them for herself. It feels good, in that sort of way that doesn’t get them riled up, but makes them happy because it makes Janine happy. They smile to themself at the sounds she makes. Always quieter when she’s doing it for herself, a soft grunt or gulped down breath. Anything more is usually for Five because she knows it turns them on. 

The sounds of her enjoyment are nearly drowned out by the quiet slap of her skin against them, and they moan softly, relaxing into it. It takes time, a long time, but Five’s brain goes to a blissful place where they don’t need to come, they don’t need to rush, they can just _be_. 

Janine sucks in a hard breath, nails digging into their skin. She bends forward, her breasts brushing against them as she presses her forehead against their spine, panting lightly as her hips jerk against them with an irregular cadence. Then she slows, and stops, letting out a single, shuddering breath. The only sound between them is the sound of her breathing and the soft clank of the harness holding Five. 

A soft kiss meets their spine. “Are you alright?”

“Oh, peachy keen, Jen,” Five says with a tired laugh. Janine laughs softly too. “How about you?”

“Quite well.” Several more kisses meet their skin, leaving a tingling sensation behind. “One moment.”

She’s exceedingly gentle as she straightens up and pulls out of them, leaving them shivering and cold without her close by. Leather creaks as she takes the strap on off, and Five struggles not to yawn or melt into a puddle. 

Fingertips run up the back of their thigh with a featherlight touch that makes them squeak, and makes Janine laugh. She plants a kiss on their ass as she unhooks the first cuff. Five’s arm simply falls limp against the mattress for a moment before they can remember to move it. 

“Five-”

“I’m good,” they assure her, rolling their shoulder. “Not even a twinge.”

She moves around to the other side of the bed to undo that cuff. “Good. And your ankle?”

“Same. Well, a little sore, but not from this.”

With a click, their other arm is free to move, and they immediately flop onto their belly fully, groaning in relief as their spine stretches out. Janine rubs a palm across their back, then moves to continue taking the gear off of them. She tugs the harness around their thigh off first, rubbing at the skin a little, which tells them there might be marks left. _Very_ exciting. The cuff is next, and her inspection of their wrist is far briefer. Moving the other side, she repeats the process, and once they’re completely leather-free, Five flops their boneless body over so they can lay on their back and just look at her.

“Wipe that grin off your face, Runner Five,” Janine says as she rolls the harness up, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. Five grins wider.

“You’re not the boss of me anymore,” Five teases. Janine scoffs lightly. 

“Keep that up, and I’ll never be the ‘boss’ of you again,” she says. After a moment, she quietly adds, “In the bedroom, at least.”

“Such threats will _absolutely_ work on me.” 

“Which is why I keep making them.”

Five simply lays there, enjoying the afterglow as Janine putters around, cleaning and putting away all the equipment before coming back to the bed. Their head ends up in her lap, as she feeds the both of them from the bowl of strawberries in turn. 

Swallowing one, Five says, “If this is what the next two weeks are going to look like, I might get used to it.”

“I do not intend to have a _kept_ partner, if that’s what you’re implying,” Janie says, brushing the hair from their face. Five bats their eyelashes at her, lower lip poking out. “ _No._ You’ll earn your keep, as always. As Head of Runners, there is plenty of paperwork you have been putting off that you will now have the opportunity to catch up on.”

“This is really crap pillow talk, Jen,” Five says dryly, nearly choking when she suddenly slips another slice of strawberry in their mouth. 

“If you do well, I might have a reward for you,” she says, voice low. Five chews thoughtfully.

“On your desk?”

Sighing deeply, Janine says, “Perhaps. If you do _very_ well.”

Five leans up, and she meets them halfway for a kiss, the taste of strawberries lingering on her lips. 

They can handle that. 


End file.
